1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to field of wireless communication systems and more particularly to a network of traveling vehicles adapted to exchange network traveling information with each other.
2. History of Related Art
The increasing prevalence of electronic devices such as personal data administrators (PDAs), laptop computers, global positioning system, and wireless devices reflects the enormous demand for mobile data services. Despite this demand, however, an integrated solution enabling travelers to identify one another and exchange information relevant to travel itself is currently lacking. In the area of air travel for example, commercial airplanes currently lack an adequate method with which to identify and communicate with one another. Pilot reports and other important travel information are still largely generated manually and distributed through an intermediary such as an air traffic controller or flight service station on the ground. With respect to commercial trucking, the limitations of systems such as citizen band radios are readily apparent. Such systems provide only a limited ability for the driver of one vehicle to communicate with the driver of another vehicle that is in close proximity. Data transmission is not enabled with such a system and the ability to identify other travelers is limited to number of travelers that respond to a particular request. With respect to passenger automobile travel, the ability to identify readily and communicate with other drivers is virtually non-existent. While a cellular or PCS telephone can be used to communicate with selected travelers (i.e., the travelers whose mobile phone number is known), there is no present solution that enables one to determine easily the number and location of vehicles on the road. It would be desirable, therefore, to implement a network that facilitates the gathering and distribution of travel information to enable travelers of all types to determine the identify or existence of other travelers in their vicinity and to communicate with these travelers thereby resulting in more efficient, safe, and comfortable travel.